


dark thief

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Bad Events, Darkness, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during CA1. Peggy and Bucky understand each other; they both love Steve and they both need Steve to forget the darkness inside themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dark thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Крадущий тьму](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307670) by [faikit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit)



There is a darkness in her, and she knows it. A dark red midnight. It is in the pleasure of a well-executed strategy, the ability to sacrifice lives for a greater purpose; it is satisfaction, deep and animal, when she puts a bullet through enemy flesh. 

If she were a man, they'd call it heroic. As it is, they call it 'pretty good for a gal,' even if it's 10 times better than what the rest of them could do.

She sends Steve out on mission after mission, and she waits. For his darkness.

It doesn't come. She doesn't know if it's just that he's too damn good at hiding it, but if that's what it is, she wants it to keep hiding.

At night, between missions, it is the three of them. They are quiet, a secret. Steve presses his lips against her, her mouth, her neck, a line down between her breasts. Kisses on her stomach, solid, evenly spaced, like some ritual stealing the midnight out of her, making her feel like there is more to her than steel and orders. 

The other one is there too: the boy, the sniper. They've long since learned to share. She knows he has his own darkness, has had it at least since he was taken, since HYDRA tried to turn him into a thing. She has watched him melt with pleasure under Steve's mouth too, watched his eyelashes flutter, his fingers wander softly through Steve's hair, as if Steve were saving him all over again, as if he could remember nothing in the world but gentle touches and sunlight streaming through Brooklyn windows. 

They've developed a language, she and Bucky, unspoken, and just between the two of them. Something beyond jealousy, beyond compromise, some kinship of desire. They watch each other lose themselves in Steve, they watch each other fall into pleasure, into sweet need, so fully it almost _hurts._ They look each other in the eyes sometimes, during, and it's like a mirror, a gaze looking back, dark with lust and anger, and then somehow, something else, something clean, something pure and whole that Steve presses into them like bruises. And the other looks back, eyes saying everything that needs to be said: _I understand._

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt for Book&Movie Titles prompt day at comment-fic on lj: Thief of Midnight (by Catherine Butzen)


End file.
